The present invention relates to a decolorization apparatus for a textile product such as a fabric roll and a sewn garment, particularly for a dyed textile product, and to a decolorization method using the apparatus, in which a treatment target textile product is decolorized by exposure to ozone gas.
Conventionally, a textile product such as dyed jeans is partially decolorized to provide the textile product with a decolorization pattern. The partial decolorization of jeans is achieved by a physical method in which a dyed product is loaded into a drum together with pumice and rotated, or by a method using a bleaching agent such as hypochlorite or a hydrogen peroxide aqueous solution.
Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 7-37715 discloses a method for forming a decolorization pattern on a textile product by exposing a dyed textile product containing moisture in different amounts to an ozone atmosphere to obtain a decolorization pattern having a decolorization contrast caused by the difference in the amount of moisture. This invention utilizes a phenomenon in which a section rich in moisture is decolorized by ozone to a greater extent than a section with less moisture, and obtains a decolorization pattern having a higher contrast in comparison with the conventional method by providing the textile product with moisture corresponding to a desired pattern. Ozone is supplied by utilizing a commercially available ozone generator using a silent discharge method in which air is used as the feed gas, and the residual ozone is decomposed by using a potassium iodide solution. This invention discloses an embodiment in which a pair of dyed trousers is hung inside a stainless steel cylindrical container with a diameter of 50 cm and a height of 140 cm, and ozone is blown into the container while rotating the trousers.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-105844 discloses a shape stabilization apparatus which provides a textile product with wrinkle resistance and shrink resistance by applying ammonia gas and treating the textile product with a resin treatment solution which does not contain a formalin component. This apparatus includes an airtight container equipped with an ammonia gas supply pipe, an inert gas supply pipe, and a steam pipe, a rotary drum having an air-permeable peripheral wall which rotates around a horizontal axis inside the airtight container, a treatment solution injection pipe connected with the airtight container, a blower pipe equipped with a heater which supplies hot air and cool air to the airtight container, and a liquid heater for heating the treatment solution.